


Comienzos

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, First Time, M/M, Post-Series, Primera vez, Spirit Animals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: ¿De dónde vinieron los espíritus guía de Jim y Blair?





	Comienzos

[](https://imgur.com/Tw0Fj0J)

Junio 1959, Cascade

Grace Ellison estaba embarazada de tres meses. Caminaba lentamente por el parque, disfrutando el comienzo del verano. Había quedado de encontrarse con su marido, William. Esperaban su primer hijo en noviembre.

Era un hermoso día. Por una vez, no estaba lloviendo. Podía oler las flores a su alrededor. Era un aroma tranquilizador. Sonrió, plena de felicidad. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

Cuando abrió lo ojos, todo se había vuelto azul. En el sendero del parque, frente a ella, había un enorme jaguar negro. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la semi-oscuridad.

El corazón de Grace casi se detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta que el animal se acercaba a ella. Presa de pánico, no podía moverse. El jaguar estaba a menos de cinco metros de ella, cuando decidió darse vuelta y correr.

Pero era una causa perdida. El jaguar la alcanzó y se abalanzó sobre ella. Cayeron al piso. El animal le arrancó la pollera con sus zarpas, y luego la ropa interior. Grace gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero parecía que el parque se había quedado desierto.

De repente, el animal se retiró. Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas y manos. Entonces, sintió algo que le heló la sangre. ¡El jaguar quería violarla!

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el animal la penetró bruscamente, pero Grace no sintió dolor. Intentó alejarse, pero el jaguar la mantenía apretada debajo de él. Sólo pensaba en su bebé y en que ojalá no le hiciera ningún daño.

El animal empujaba dentro de ella y ella, muy a su pesar, sintió un enorme placer. El orgasmo la hizo sentirse aún más humillada. Lágrimas caían por su rostro. ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora su marido de ella? Sintió como el animal eyaculaba dentro de ella.

Cuando todo terminó, la bestia se separó de ella. Con el rostro contra el suelo, oyó un rugido ensordecedor. Sintió como el animal se iba por el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido.

Grace cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, ya no estaba en el parque azul. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba acostada sobre el piso, pero su ropa estaba donde debía estar. No estaba desnuda.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Una pareja se acercó a ella y la ayudaron a levantarse. Le preguntaron si se sentía bien, si quería que la llevaran al hospital. Ella les dijo que no, que iba a encontrarse con su marido, que ya se sentía bien. La dejaron sola, y ella continuó su camino.

Decidió guardar el secreto de lo que había pasado. William no lo entendería.

\-------------------------------------

Noviembre 1959, Cascade.

El gran día había llegado. El primer hijo o la primera hija de los Ellison iba a nacer.

Grace se encontraba haciendo el trabajo de parto, las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Cuando el médico juzgó que la dilatación era suficiente, la llevaron a la sala de partos. William la acompañó.

Ella respiró y empujó, como el médico la instruía. Finalmente, el bebé salió y se oyó un saludable llanto. Le cortaron el cordón umbilical. El médico lo levantó por los pies, cabeza abajo, y una enfermera lo envolvió con una manta.

William sonreía, pleno de felicidad. Miró a su esposa y su sonrisa se borró. Grace tenía una expresión de puro terror en su rostro.

“¿Qué pasa, Grace? Por Dios, ¿qué te pasa?”

Ella, con los ojos agrandados, le contestó: “Ese no es mi hijo. ¡Es un animal!”

La enfermera puso a la criatura sobre el pecho de su madre, pero ésta sacudía su cabeza, como negando lo que estaba pasando.

“¡Nooooo! ¡No es mi hijo! ¡Es un gato!”

William miró al médico, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

“Grace,” dijo el doctor,”es un niño perfectamente sano. Míralo bien.”

Grace cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, vió un niño, que apenas abría los ojos, pero se podía ver que eran de un azul pálido, como los de ella. Había tenido una alucinación. Sólo esperaba que no la internaran en un psiquiátrico por eso.

“¿Lo ves ahora, Grace?” preguntó William.

“Sí, lo veo. Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco desorientada.”

“Bueno, ahora se van a llevar al niño para revisarlo” dijo el médico, ”y te vamos a llevar a tí a una sala para recuperarte. Luego llevaremos al niño contigo. ¿Está bien?”

“Bien, doctor,” dijo William, “y gracias por todo.”

“Por nada,” dijo el médico y se retiró.

\--------------------------------------------

William Ellison estaba en la sala de espera, junto a sus padres, James y Joan.

Estaban esperando que les dieran autorización para entrar a la habitación de Grace y su bebé.

Los padres de Grace vivían en Seattle, iban a venir a Cascade la próxima semana.

Una enfermera les avisó que podían pasar. Cuando entraron a la habitación, vieron a una sonriente Grace, con el niño en los brazos.

William se tranquilizó. Después de lo que había pasado en la sala de partos, tenía muchas dudas sobre la salud mental de su esposa. Aunque tal vez fuera una reacción normal al estrés del parto. De cualquier manera, pensaba sugerirle que viera a un psiquiatra. Seguramente Grace no lo tomaría bien, pero él pensaba decirle que también era por el bien de su hijo. Quizás así pudiera convencerla.

Se acercaron a la cama, y después de las palabras usuales acerca de la belleza del bebé, James preguntó, “¿Qué nombre le van a poner?”

“James Joseph, como su abuelo,” contestó William.

El abuelo se sintió desbordar de orgullo. La abuela pidió permiso a Grace y tomó al bebé en sus brazos. Muy emocionada dijo, “Este niño va a conseguir grandes cosas, lo puedo presentir.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Noviembre 1968, San Francisco

Naomi Sandburg estaba embarazada de tres meses. Estaba viviendo en una comuna en las afueras de San Francisco. Había muchas madres solteras y otras que no lo eran.

Ella no sabía quién era el padre de la criatura que estaba esperando, porque en el momento de la concepción había estado completamente drogada. No recordaba nada. Pero notó que no le venía el período, así que se hizo un test. Salió positivo.

Hacía tres meses que no consumía nada, ni siquiera marihuana. Tampoco tomaba alcohol, ni fumaba tabaco. Se había prometido a sí misma estar completamente limpia para su hijo. Porque estaba convencida de que sería un varón. Había tenido sueños en los que veía a una niño con el pelo oscuro enrulado y unos grandes ojos azules. Seguramente los sacaría de su padre, porque ella tenía el pelo rojo lacio y los ojos verdes.

Naomi había escapado de su casa a los 16 años. Su padre era un hombre muy estricto y machista. Ella era un alma libre, muy espiritual, no soportaba la disciplina paterna. Su madre era una pobre mujer subyugada al poder de su esposo. No hacía nada por defender a su hija.

Entonces, se había ido. Casi inmediatamente había conocido un grupo de jóvenes que la inició en la droga. Había vivido en una casa abandonada con un montón de drogadictos. Allí fue que quedó embarazada. Al saberlo, escapó otra vez. Una amiga le recomendó que fuera a San Francisco, a una comuna hippie que estaba en las afueras. Ella no lo pensó dos veces, juntó sus pocas pertenencias y se fue.

Recordaba todo esto mientras paseaba entre los plantíos de legumbres que había detrás de las viviendas. Cerró lo ojos e inhaló profundamente los aromas del otoño.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo se había cubierto de una luz azul. Miró hacia las viviendas y donde antes había personas trabajando y charlando, ahora no había nadie.

Sintió un gruñido a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta. Allí, a unos pocos metro de ella, estaba una enorme lobo gris.

Naomi sabía que en ese momento estaba pasando por un trance, y que seguramente lo que estaba viendo no era real, o más bien, que era una especie de visión.

Posiblemente lo que estaba viendo era un espíritu guía, pero de quién, no lo sabía. Así que no tenía miedo.

El animal comenzó a acercarse. De repente, empezó a cambiar de forma. Se iba transformando en un cuerpo humano. Cuando llegó al lado de Naomi, se había convertido en un hermoso joven, pero con el cabello y los ojos grises.

“¿Quién eres?” le preguntó Naomi. El joven no respondió. Sólo levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de ella. Luego, se acercó más y la besó.

Naomi nunca había sentido lo que sintió en ese momento. Deseaba a ese joven como nunca había deseado a nadie en su vida.

El hombre la tomó con un brazo por la cintura y otro por los hombros, y la hizo acostarse en el suelo. Suavemente, levantó su vestido y le quitó la ropa interior. Luego se acostó sobre ella. La penetró.

Naomi era vagamente consciente de que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con un extraño en público, pero recordó que esto era una visión y que sólo ella podía ver lo que sucedía. Por lo menos, eso esperaba.

El joven comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Naomi nunca había sentido tanto placer. Sintió su orgasmo con una fuerza inaudita. Él eyaculó en ese mismo momento.

Luego, se quedaron un momento abrazados, con la respiración agitada y los corazones latiendo rápido. Cuando se calmaron, él la volvió a besar, muy suavemente.

Después se levantó y retrocedió lentamente, mientras se iba transformando de nuevo en un lobo.

Naomi hubiera querido preguntarle si lo iba a ver de nuevo, pero no tuvo tiempo, el lobo desapareció. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, estaba sentada en el suelo, pero su vestido no estaba levantado. Aparentemente, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había tenido un trance. Se levantó, sonriendo, y caminó hacia su casa. Tal vez le contaría a su mejor amiga lo que le había sucedido. Y tal vez a su hijo, cuando fuese lo suficientemente mayor para entender.

\-----------------------------------------

Mayo 1969, San Francisco

Naomi tuvo a su hijo con la partera de la comuna. Todo salió bien. Cuando el niño salió, después de cortar el cordón umbilical, lo colocaron encima de su pecho. Ella lo miró, y vio un cachorrito de lobo. Debería haberse asustado, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, vio un lindo niño con el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules. Tal como lo había visto en sus sueños.

“¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?” preguntó la partera.

“Blair. Se llamará Blair Sandburg,” contestó Naomi.

\-----------------------------------------------

Mayo 1999, Cascade.

Era el cumpleaños de Blair, cumplía treinta años. Jim quería festejárselo para levantarle un poco el ánimo. Con todo el problema de la disertación y su declaración de ser un fraude, el pobre Blair estaba muy desanimado. No era para menos. Jim había llamado a Naomi para que viniera a visitarlos. Había sido difícil encontrarla, pero finalmente lo logró. Estaba en San Francisco. Prometió ir a Cascade para el cumpleaños de Blair. Jim esperaba que su visita le levantara el ánimo a su mejor amigo.

También había pensado en llevarlo de campamento. Pero, en ese caso, no podría ver a Naomi.

Ahora había llegado el día, y los amigos de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores habían querido hacer la fiesta una sorpresa. Megan había reservado un lugar en el fondo del bar Murphy’s. Había prometido no contratar una striper. Pero nunca se sabía con Megan.

Jim llegó al 852 de Avenida Prospect y estacionó la camioneta. Se quedó un rato dentro, pensando cómo iba a hacer para llevar a Blair al bar sin que se diera cuenta de que había una fiesta sorpresa. Finalmente, bajó de la camioneta y subió por las escaleras al apartamento 307.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Blair sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Se acercó y dijo, “Ey, Chief, ¿qué te parece si vamos a Murphy’s a tomar un trago?”

“No, no tengo ganas.”

“Vamos, es tu cumpleaños. Por lo menos vamos a hacer algo diferente.”

“No, me voy a acostar temprano. Tengo sueño.”

Blair estaba durmiendo mucho últimamente. Jim creyó haber oído en algún lado que ese era uno de los síntomas de la depresión.

“Vamos, Chief, te va a hacer bien.”

“No, Jim, no insistas, no tengo ganas.”

 _Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?_ , pensó Jim. Blair no quería ir. Iba a tener que decirle la verdad. No tenía más remedio.

“Mira, Blair,” y a la mención de su nombre, el susodicho levantó la cabeza y miró a Jim, “la verdad es que se supone que yo te lleve allí, porque están todos tus amigos para darte una fiesta sorpresa. Aunque ya no es sorpresa.”

Ante eso, Blair se quedó estático y con los ojos bien abiertos. No se había imaginado nada así.

“¿Una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Para mí?”

“Sí, para tí,” contestó Jim, con una sonrisa. Al ver esto, Blair también sonrió. Una auténtica sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que Jim no lo veía sonreir.

“¿Vamos entonces?”

“Espera a que me cambie de ropa,” contestó el cumpleañero. Se metió en su habitación y Jim lo pudo oir revisando su ropero.

\------------------------------------------------

La fiesta estuvo bastante bien. Blair se rió y bromeó casi como lo hacía antes. Jim podía notar que faltaba algo. Su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Excepto cuando llegaron y vio a Naomi. Ahí sí sonrió en forma auténtica. Jim se alegraba de que la madre de Blair hubiera podido ir.

Terminaron temprano, porque al otro día había que trabajar. Jim invitó a Naomi a quedarse en el loft, pero ella declinó, diciendo que ya había reservado una habitación en un hotel. Esto entristeció a Blair, pero al ver su cara Naomi se apresuró a decir que lo iba a visitar al otro día temprano en la mañana.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jim se fue temprano a trabajar, dejando a Blair solo. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese estado.

Desde que había decidido ir a la Academia de Policía, pasaba el rato leyendo los libros que le había prestado Jim sobre temas policíacos. No sabía si estarían actualizados, pero por lo menos le servían para pasar el tiempo.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana, apareció Naomi. Blair se puso muy contento. Él no había desayunado todavía, y su madre tampoco, así que entre los dos prepararon una ligera comida.

Luego limpiaron y cuando terminaron, se sentaron en el sofá para conversar tranquilamente.

“Hay algo que debo decirte. Debí decírtelo hace años. Pero de alguna manera, creo que ahora estarás más preparado para oir lo que tengo que decir,” dijo Naomi.

“Bueno, mamá, soy todo oídos,” contestó Blair, con una sonrisa. Naomi se sentó de costado en el sillón, para poder ver a su hijo a los ojos. Entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo.

“Esto ocurrió antes de que nacieras. Yo estaba embarazada de tres meses. Tuve una visión. Un lobo gris se me apareció un día.”

Al oir esto, Blair abrió los ojos bien grandes y contuvo la respiración.

“El lobo se transformó en un joven. No entiendo cómo sucedió, pero él y yo, bueno… tuvimos relaciones. Debes entender que todo eso sucedió en el plano espiritual. Debe haber tenido un significado oculto. Sospecho que quiere decir que tu espírtu guía es un lobo.”

Blair continuaba con cara de asombro. “Mamá, ¡eso es exactamente lo que quiere decir! ¡Mi espíritu guía es un lobo! Lo ví cuando Jim me trajó de vuelta de la muerte. Nunca hablamos de esto. Pero lo pude ver, mi lobo y el jaguar negro que es el espíritu guía de Jim. Los dos se unieron en un haz de luz brillante. Tampoco he hablado de esto con Jim. Él es un poco reacio a hablar de asuntos espirituales.”

Naomi sonrió. “Siempre supe que mi hijo era un ser muy espiritual. Cuéntame un poco más de esa experiencia.”

Blair le contó detalladamente todo lo que había pasado con Alex Barnes y la fuente frente a Hargrove Hall.

Después de escuchar con mucha atención, Naomi dijo, “Ahora entiendo por qué Jim y tú tienen una conexión tan profunda. También explica por qué hicistes lo que hicistes con tu disertación.”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó Blair, con el ceño fruncido.

“Nunca hablamos de esto, querido, pero yo sé que Jim es un Centinela. Tú nunca mentirías sobre eso.”

“Mamá, ¡nadie debe saber eso! ¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie!”

“Sí, querido, ya aprendí mi lección. Lo que quiero decirte es que ahora entiendo por qué te sacrificastes así. Tú amas a Jim.”

Blair se sonrojó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. “¡Mamá!”

“No lo niegues, Blair. Soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que nadie.”

Blair bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos que estaban sobre su regazo. Inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló lentamente. Lo que decía su madre era cierto.

“De todas formas, Jim no siente lo mismo. Le dije cuando estaba en el hospital que viniera, que el agua estaba buena, pero él me dijo que no sabía si estaba listo para ese viaje conmigo.”

“¡Ah, hombres! No saben hablar de sentimientos aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello,” dijo Naomi, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. “Tienes que decírselo directamente. Además, estoy segura de que Jim te ama. Se nota en la forma en que te mira.”

“Claro que él me ama, pero como su mejor amigo, como a un hermano.”

“¡Por favor, Blair, créeme que es cierto que él te ama! Se podía ver ayer en la fiesta. La forma en que te miraba, como sonreía hacia tí, como se quedaba todo el tiempo cerca de tí. Estoy segura que no fui la única que se dio cuenta. Deberías preguntarle a Megan, o a Simon.”

“¡Por Dios! No creo que pueda hablar de esto con nadie.” Blair volvió a bajar la mirada.

Su madre extendió su mano derecha y tocó su mentón, levantando su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

“Querido, si realmente quieres conocer la felicidad, deberías intentarlo.” Luego lo abrazó apretadamente.

\------------------------------------------------------

Naomi y Blair pasaron todo el día juntos. Hicieron compras y luego cocinaron el almuerzo.

Llamaron por teléfono a Jim para que se uniera a ellos, pero Jim no pudo, tenía mucho trabajo.

Después de almorzar, continuaron hablando, pero de otros temas. Naomi le contó a Blair sobre sus andanzas en el Tibet. Luego hablaron sobre la decisión de Blair de reclutarse en la Academia de Policía.

Aunque Naomi había estado presente cuando le habían hecho la invitación a ser compañero oficial de Jim, ella no estaba muy contenta con la idea. Pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que hiciera feliz a su hijo. Y Blair le había asegurado que eso era lo que quería, ser un detective en la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores.

Finalmente, llegó la hora en que Jim regresaría del trabajo. Cuando llegó, encontró a madre e hijo sentados a la mesa, tomando té. Blair ofreció prepararle uno, pero Jim declinó. Fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando bajó, Naomi estaba preparándose para irse.

“Naomi, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? Puedo preparar unos espagueti con albóndigas,” dijo Jim.

“Gracias, pero ya quedé de cenar con unos amigos.” Se acercó a Jim y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

“Adiós, nos vemos mañana.”

“Adiós, Naomi. Nos vemos.”

Naomi abrazó a su hijo y luego le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo. Sin decir más nada, se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Blair, que estaba parado frente a la puerta, se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando, frente a frente, con Jim.

“Jim, tengo que agradecerte por la fiesta de ayer. Realmente la disfruté mucho.”

“No tienes nada que agradecer. Además no fue sólo idea mía. Todos tus amigos de Crímenes Mayores son responsables también.”

“Bueno, entonces, diles a ellos que les agradezco mucho.”

“Les diré. A propósito, ¿quieres espagueti, o pedimos una pizza?”

“¿El pastel de la muerte?,” dijo Blair, riéndose suavemente, “No, gracias, prefiero el espagueti.”

“Bueno, no hay problema, hoy tengo ganas de cocinar,” dijo Jim, poniéndose su delantal floreado.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Luego de cenar, miraron un poco de televisión. Se sentaron muy cerca uno del otro, pero sin tocarse.

Blair pensaba en todo lo que había hablado con su madre. ¿Sería éste el momento de sincerarse? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jim? ¿Lo echaría a la calle? Probablemente sí. Aunque Naomi pocas veces se equivocaba en cuanto a leer las actitudes de los demás. ¿Tendría razón? _Sólo hay una forma de averiguar_ , pensó Blair, y se aprontó para empezar a hablar.

“Tengo algo que confesarte,” dijo Jim, repentinamente.

“¿Eh?” dijo Blair, sorprendido.

“Tengo que decirte algo que te va a sorprender mucho. Pero no puedo mantenerlo en secreto más tiempo.”

“¿Qué es, Jim?”

“Creo que me he enamorado de tí,” dijo el Centinela, y suspiró hondamente. Se mantuvo mirando hacia adelante, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como temiendo lo que vería si miraba directamente a Blair.

Blair se quedó sin habla, con los ojos bien abiertos. Esto sí que no lo esperaba para nada.

“¿No vas a decir nada?” preguntó Jim, girando apenas la cabeza para mirar el perfil de Blair.

“No sé qué decir. Me tomaste totalmente por sorpresa,” dijo Blair.

“Entiendo,” dijo Jim, volviendo a mirar hacia adelante, “Si quieres irte, mañana te ayudaré a conseguir un lugar donde vivir.”

“¿Eh?” Nuevamente, Blair quedó sorprendido. “Espera, no, no, no. Eso no es lo que quería decir.”

“¿No vas a mudarte?”

“No, Jim.” Blair se pasó las manos por el rostro. “Es increíble.”

“¿Qué es increíble?”

“Lo que nos acaba de pasar. Jim, en el preciso momento que tú hablaste, yo me había decidido a confesarte lo que siento. Yo también estoy enamorado de tí.”

Esta vez fue el turno de Jim para abrir los ojos bien grandes. Giró en el sofá de manera de poder mirar a Blair a los ojos. Cuando se miraron, ambos sonrieron. Luego se acercaron y se tomaron de las manos. Sin dejar de sonreir, acercaron sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El primer beso fue tierno y suave. Luego Jim soltó las manos de Blair para llevarlas hacia su cabello. Hundiendo sus manos en la melena, Jim se acercó para otro beso, esta vez abriendo la boca. Blair puso sus manos en los hombros de Jim. Se besaron profundamente.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos. Sin decir nada, se levantaron del sillón y tomados de la mano, se encaminaron hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de arriba.

\------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día, Jim se despertó con la luz que venía de la claraboya. Se había olvidado de ponerse la máscara para los ojos.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Miró hacia la derecha y vio un montón de pelo. Blair. No había sido un sueño. Jim recordó vívidamente como habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. Una profunda sensación de paz y amor lo embargó. Pensó que nunca había sido tan feliz, ni siquiera con Carolyn.

Se puso de costado, su pecho contra la espalda de su amante y pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de Blair. Hundió el rostro en el cabello, inhalando el aroma a hierbas que tanto le gustaba, y más profundamente, el aroma del hombre que amaba.

Blair comenzó a despertarse. Se estiró completamente, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Luego se dio vuelta para mirar a Jim a los ojos. Se abrazaron.

“Buen día, mi amor,” dijo Jim.

“Buen día,” dijo Blair, sonriendo.

“¿Dormiste bien?”

“Como nunca,” contestó Blair.

“Yo también dormí muy bien.”

Se quedaron un rato abrazados, dándose besos suaves.

Blair rompió el silencio. “Jim, quiero preguntarte algo.”

“Adelante.”

“¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí?”

Jim sonrió ante la pregunta. “Desde la conferencia de prensa. Por lo menos, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta. Sospecho que los sentimientos estuvieron escondidos desde mucho antes.”

“A mí me pasó lo mismo. Quiero decir, no desde la conferencia, sino que los sentimientos estuvieron antes de que me diera cuenta. Para mí fue cuando me trajiste de vuelta en la fuente.”

Jim tembló al recordar el incidente de la fuente, cuando había estado muy cerca de perder a Blair para siempre.

“¿Sabes una cosa?” dijo Blair, “Tengo que contarte algo que me dijo Naomi. Es sobre nuestros espíritus guía.”

Blair procedió a contarle la experiencia espiritual de su madre cuando estaba embarazada. Jim escuchó con suma atención.

“Me pregunto si mi madre habrá tenido una experiencia similar,” dijo Jim, luego que Blair terminó de hablar. “Pero no creo que, si sucedió, ella le haya contado algo a mi padre. Ella no era como tu madre. No creía en espíritus guía.”

“Sí, es una pena, creo que ahora nunca lo sabremos,”dijo Blair.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, abrazados e intercambiando besos.

“Esto es para siempre, ¿no, Blair?”

“Sí, Jim, esto es para siempre.”

En un rincón de la habitación estaban el lobo y el jaguar, también entrelazados.

FIN

Disclaimer: All characters from The Sentinel are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law.


End file.
